Happy Birthday
by BrightandSparklyThings
Summary: This is my second Kyoru fanfic. It is Tohrus b-day, and Kyo wants to give her a special present..... No flames or lemon! Fluffy oneshot.


"Kyo-kun

"Kyo-kun? Where are you going?" Kyo Sohma froze in his tracks, and cursed under his breath.

"Um.. no where?" Tohru looked puzzled, but smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, ok. Well..."

"Well what?" Kyo asked, cocking his head to one side.

"N-nothing. When will you be back?" Tohru asked, busying herself with some ingredients in the fridge.

"About 7-ish. That ok?"

"Y-yeah. W-well, see you then..." Kyo ran out of the door, and Tohru emerged from the fridge, tears streaming down her face.

"I guess no one remembered..."

x-With Kyo-x

"Huph. Why... is it... so hard... to shop for...girls?" Kyo ran into town, panting and puffing. He ran past a shop, and backtracked, grinning.

"That could work..."

x-At home-x

"Tohru! How are you today? Oh, before I forget..." Momiji rummaged in his handbag _(!)_ and withdrew a present covered in sequins and sparkly wrapping paper.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

"Thank you, Momiji-kun! You didn't have to get me anything though!"

"We did, we did, we did!! It's your birthday! Everyone else got you a present!" He gestured to a large pile of presents, lying wrapped on the floor.

"Well, thank you anyway. Should I open them now?"

"Yes! Everyone! Tohru is opening pressies!!" Everyone began to gather round, and Tohru shyly took a large present nearest to her.

"Oh! Thank you Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" Her best friends smiled, and Tohru gently tore into the paper. It was a large cook book and a pair of jeans and a sparkly t-shirt.

"Thank you!"

x-1 hour later-x

Tohru now had a large collection of gifts. A cook book, jeans, a t-shirt, a pair of kitten heels, two packs of ribbons, a maids dress (no guess who thats off), a Mogeta dvd, a tamagotchi, a laptop and a floor length mirror. She had thanked everyone individually, and was hanging up her cards, when a breathless teenager arrived at he door. Kyo approached Tohru, and fell on all fours. Tohru squirmed, then gasped as he held a present out to her.

"H-happy birthday" he wheezed, before collapsing at her feet. Tohru stared at him, then at the present. It had a note scrawled on it. _Do not open this with everyone watching. Open it by yourself then meet me on the roof._ Tohru nodded firmly, and shooed everyone out of the house.

"Thank you so much for all of my gifts. My party is tomorrow, I will see you then!" Everyone smiled and waved, and when Tohru was alone, she took Kyos gift in her trembling hands, and carefully ripped the paper. Inside it was a box, blue velvet with gold embroidery. She opened it slowly, and nearly fainted at the contents. It was a gold chain, with a single gold heart at the end. She trembled as she tried to put it on, and admired herself in the mirror. She noticed a clasp on the heart, and opened it at the other side. Inside was a picture of her and Kyo, and a letter tightly folded behind it. She opened it with shaking hands, and read:

_Dear Tohru,_

_Happy Birthday. I wanted to celebrate it with you, and you alone. I couldn't give you this, not after that rat gave you a laptop. I didn't want this to seem small in comparisson. I just wanted to give you this, to show you that I love you. I couldn't tell you it to your face, but I can write it down. I hope you understand my feelings. You may not be able to return my love, but I wanted you to know. Thank you Tohru, for always being there._

_All my love, _

_Kyo Sohma_

Tohru slumped against the wall, and tears started to overflow from her brown eyes. She ran upstairs, and saw instantly that Kyo wasn't in his room. She ran to the roof, and heard murmurs. She gulped hard, and tiptoed up the ladder. Kyo heard tappings, and blushed as Tohru popped her also blushing head above the roof. She walked over to him, and knelt next to him. Kyo blushed harder and started to stammer.

"I um. I hope you liked the um, necklace. It was um, kinda pretty and..." He was cut short as Tohru held one of his hands.

"Thank you so much Kyo-kun. I. I love you too..." She trailed off and stared deep into Kyo's eyes. He stroked her cheek, then leaned in slowly. They kissed passionatley for several minutes, then broke apart for air.

"Happy Birthday Tohru."

A/N I know Kyo and Tohru are kinda OOc, but this only took me about half an hour to write. Flames accepted. Thank you! Reviews!


End file.
